Hold Tightly
by Wind Kunai
Summary: AllenxLenalee :: 'Don't ever look back, look forward. Look at me.' He softly spoke, raising her head to face his. 'I love you Lenalee.' Speechless, she fiercely pulled him into an embrace. 'I love you too, Allen.' :: Oneshots
1. 09 : Mistletoes

Hey hey all. This is my first fiction at D. Gray-Man section. And I'm totally for AllenxLenalee (Rinali, Linali). Also, I had created a challenge if you want to check it out., go to my journal on deviant art. Apparently, there isn't much to feed my fanship of Allen and Lenalee, so I have to add my own. Enjoy. (:

* * *

**Theme 09 :Mistletoe**

* * *

"Lenalee-san." A man greeted the girl. 

"Morning." Lenalee smiled. The man had begun to hang decorations around the cafeteria. She had come to find Allen, her brother requested their presence in his office. She scanned the area for the white-haired fifteen year old teen. As she suspected, she saw him first in line ordering, God only knows how much food. Lenalee smiled brighter as the chef was hastily keeping up with his order. She walked and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lenalee-chan." He smiles so brightly. 

"Hello, Allen-kun." Lenalee responded, only didn't know that she let out the suffix -kun out, causing Allen to turn a bit pink. "Nii-san wanted you, after you're done. I think we're going on a mission."

"Sure." Allen said, taking his pile of food to an empty table. "Want to join me?" He grinned, handing her a bowl of noodles. Lenalee happily accepted the offer and sat down, across from him.

"Did you hear of what Komui-san did?" A stranger hastily whispered to his friend. The friend turned to face him and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard he had spilled a bottle of toxic liquid into a box of items."

"That sounds a lot like Komui-san. So?" His friend asked.

"The liquid was designed to keep people who enter a center radius of the item with the liquid, they're not allowed to leave unless they do something remotely embarrassing! Also only the maximum of two can enter the barrier. " The guy exclaimed. "Last time this happened, the liquid had spilled onto a large and ridiculous looking hat, causing the person or persons to walk around with it for an hour or so."

"That man is off his rocker, making such an useless item." His friend sighed.

"I wondered what those items were." Allen wondered, pausing to talk. He had cleared half of his food.

"I wonder too." Lenalee giggled. "You don't breathe when you eat don't you?"

"Yeah, I take short breaths in between." Allen bluntly pointed out, continuing his overly fattening meal.

"I'm just amazed that you can maintain your figure." Lenalee shot back. Allen nodded, probably wondering also. After Allen had finished his meal, they got up and left the cafeteria.

The outdoors was barren white with snow, causing it to look like a winter wonderland. As Allen breathed, he saw his breath. He quickly noticed that his breath had intertwined with Lenalee's. He suddenly removed his coat and placed it onto her slim shoulders. She had been shivering, she turned and smiled.

"Aren't you cold though?" She questioned.

"It's nothing, like I can't get warm again." Allen said. Lenalee giggled, she threw a part of the coat over him, closing in the dead space. She saw the light tingle on pink on Allen's face (she could feel it on her face also) but she assumed it was the cold. Then they were closing to their destination before they saw Kanda and Lavi.

"OHH, ALLEN GOT IT GOING ON." Lavi exclaimed, acting shocked. Allen's face seared red, but did not bother to exit the warmth.

"Why are you two together?" Lenalee asked, usually Kanda will never be around Lavi. Then Kanda directed his intense gaze unto the girl. Then he pointed upwards.

"Something's odd about that mistletoe, it won't let us out. It kind of has a barrier." Lavi admitted.

Lenalee and Allen took a minute to digest the shocking news, then at once, they both burst out laughing.

"What if they have to kiss?" Lenalee wondered aloud. Allen stopped at once, large-eyed.

"What if?" Lavi wondered. Lenalee told them what her idiotic brother had done, Kanda almost barfed from the idea of kissing Lavi.

"Do it." Lenalee said. "Or else you'll never be able to get out." Kanda and Lavi scoffed. After fifteen minutes, Kanda sighed, realizing he's wasting precious training time. He faced Lavi and pecked him on the lips. Relieved, he can walk out of the torture barrier. Lavi haven't begun to process the idea of Kanda kissing him. Allen twitched his eye, it wasn't something he needed to see at all.

"He kissed you." Kanda briefly said, placing the 'kiss' onto Lenalee's forehead. Allen felt something boil within him but he ignored the feeling. Then Kanda disappeared with all his tension.

"Lavi, you might want to move before someone else walk into the barrier with you." Lenalee cheerfully said. Lavi nodded and walked away, probably to go to the cafeteria. "We just need to avoid those now. I pretty sure all of them had been placed up now."

"Yeah, we should." Allen agreed, but deep down inside, he knew he wants to be trapped under those. For an excuse to feel her lips against his. "Let's go."

"Wow, there are so many around." Lenalee commented, as she opened the door to her brother's office, also letting Allen take his coat back. Allen agreed, he held the door as Lenalee thanked him and she walked in. He followed her into the room where she was laughing. In the center of the room was Komui and 65 stuck under one of the mistletoes. 65 groaned and Komui had a futile attempt and hugging Lenalee.

"LENALEE-CHAN!" He cried. "How do you get out of this?"

"You have to kiss your partner." Lenalee spoke. She laughed. Out of all people, her brother and 65. She pitied 65 so much. Allen coughed, the mere sight of them kissing, cause his lunch to backup.

"Let's not watch this." Allen said, holding his stomach.

"We'll be back, nii-san." Lenalee said, waving. Komui was crying as 65 was, let's not talk about 65.

"This might be a great day." Lenalee commented. "First Lavi and Kanda, and now 65 and nii-san! I wonder whose next."

"I feel my lunch backing up. The imagery is too much already." Allen said, paling. Lenalee giggled and patted his back. "Are you still cold?" She said nothing and slipped into his coat, hugging him and shook her head.

"LAVI." A masculine voice shouted. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY."

"LENALEE, ALLEN. STOP THAT AND HELP ME!" the redhead shouted, crying and running. But he had forgot to stop. Lenalee and Allen didn't release their embrace fast enough. Lavi had hit his head on something hard, to his disappointment it wasn't Lenalee but an invisible barrier.

Allen, on the inside, rejoiced silently. He is trapped with Lenalee under a mistletoe. He laid on his back, not moving, since Lenalee had landed on top of him. Her arms, gracefully, placed upon his chest and her delicate head laid so perfectly against the crook of his neck. Lenalee, for one, didn't want to move at all. She didn't move and inch until Lavi decided to break the comfortable silence between them.

"KISS HER ALREADY." Lavi shouted, causing the Finders and other Exorcists to look on. Soon enough a crowd built. Allen and Lenalee had gotten up from their position, both blushing madly. The crowd didn't help as they chanted 'kiss' over and over again.

Allen took a very deep breath as Lenalee mimicked him. Her heart raced madly as she imagined the kiss. Her first kiss. She silently hoped that it was his first also. Allen frantically thought how should he place his hands and occupied himself with needless matters. Lenalee smiled and brought him into a tight hug. She tiptoe and breathed against his ear, making his heart race.

"Want to do this?" She asked, gently.

"Yes." He responded back, she shivered from his voice. The low rumbling in his chest made her want him to continue talking. Allen thought about his answer maybe he should've said something more romantic. He lowered his gaze onto the girl in front of him. He began to drink deeply as he stared straight into her large onyx orbs. Locked into an intense gaze, Lenalee could only feel them drawing in closer and closer.

Slowly, she felt the warmth of his breath against her chilling lips. His left arm placed around he waist, holding her tightly to him. His right arm began to move to place it near her head. Lenalee panicked slightly at where should her arms should be but she settled on placing both arms around his toned neck.

He lightly touched her lips, before Lenalee forcefully pushed herself against his. Tiptoeing, she gave him a better angle and he pushed his tongue forward. Lenalee shuts her eyes and returns the gesture.

Little did they know, though, the crowd had disperse and their little kiss had begun a make-out session. Lenalee began to push him against the wall, allowing them to slide towards the floor. She slipped her forefinger under the collar of his shirt.

A cough causing them to awaken them from their daze. They both look up, upon finding a very angry Komui.

"Uh…Merry Christmas?" Allen innocently said, grabbing Lenalee's hand and made a run for it with Komui following with a large saw and almost everything sharp in his hands. Lenalee laughs as she keeps up with Allen, activating her Dark Boots.

"My room or yours?" Lenalee happily said.

"Let's not." Allen briefly said, as she carried them away from her brother. "Let's go into that closet." He grinned.

* * *

Yes. Dirty romance is the best romance. (: 


	2. 45 : Colors

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I enjoy reading the feedback. 

Disclaimer : I do not own D. Gray Man.  
**  
**

* * *

**Theme 45 : Colors**

* * *

When I look onto the crowds, the only colors I see are black and white. Wherever I go, it's that color. Amazing, I know. So whenever, we have to look for Lenalee, I'll be the first one to spot her. But somehow, she radiates a different color. Mind me, colors. Her emotions reflects the color she emitsBlue when she is sad. 

Red when she is angered.  
Red orange for annoyed.  
Yellow when she is happy.  
Green whenever she is worried.

But there was one color I couldn't understand. Whenever I am around her, she emits a gentle pink color, surrounding her head as if it was a halo. Seriously, my mind aches from trying to figure it out.

What does that pink mean?

I sighed as I stared unto the barren wall. It was black and white. (Horrid, I know.) I closed my eyes, she floats into my mind. The way she smiles makes me want to return that smile and more to her._ Lenalee_, I mouthed her name. I am always appalled at the way her name rolls off my tongue so easily. It was like second nature to me. Allen-kun. I faintly blush. She so cute compared to everything else. No, cute isn't the right word. Pretty doesn't come close. Beautiful almost hit the spot but will never satisfied my definition of her. She is just so…Lenalee.

_Lenalee Walker._

I enjoy how it had a ring to it. Repeating it to myself, I smile and drift off to sleep. And once again, with her on my mind.

** --// Allen's Room**  
Early in the Morning

"Allen-kun…" A voice came with a soft hand onto my shoulder. I groaned as the hand shook me. I blinked once or twice, adjusting to the dim lights. Am I in heaven? I groggily got up, seeing that Lenalee's here. She was in her way too short of a night gown and her luscious green-black hair untied.

"Lenalee ?" I asked, this person looks like Lenalee but who knows, it'd maybe her brother. That Devil, Komui. You can never be so safe now. I reach out my hand, a darken purple surrounded her head. She is utterly terrified. She allowed my hand to bring her into my embrace. She leaned onto the side of my bed as I sat close to the edge. "What's a matter?" I knew it was stupid to ask but asking always almost helps. I began to stroke her hair. So soft and silky.

She hugs tighter.

"He's here." She shakily said. I returned the squeeze.

"But I'm here." I grinned. She looks up and forces out a smile. "You want to stay here tonight?" I mean come on, it's worth a try. Even if she rejects me, she'll know I'll be there for her. And she accepts, I will accomplish my latest fantasy. It's a win-win situation, I think. She looks up at me. Then shyly nods. I smile this time.

I had moved closer to the wall as Lenalee, slowly, joined in. Sleeping next to me, her darken purple faded to a pink and a light tinge of yellow. "Everything will be okay." I said, in the most gentle way I can. She looks up, staring me at my eyes. Then slowly a smile took over. Good, I like that on her. Unconsciously, I mean literally I wasn't thinking at the moment, I kissed her on her forehead.

After I realized, what I had done, in my mind I freaked out. I mean literally, rainbows and bunnies are exploding out of no where. Heaven or hell, I don't know anymore. I started to look down, afraid to see her face.

"Thank you Allen-kun." She said, smiling even brighter. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Anytime." I said, closing my eyes, soon she followed and sleeping soundly now.

Oh, I'm not an idiot. The pink means that love. And that small strip of white means me. So, that means she's in love with me, right? Oh well, I'll confess in the morning. Or tomorrow. Maybe it'd be better if Komui didn't find out about our little night.

"Aishiteru." I said. I'm such an idiot. I should've said something like wu ai ne, or something. She wasn't Japanese. And why didn't I use daisuki instead? Aishiteru is the strongest way to verbally express your love. I seriously don't think before I do something.

I knew she won't reply. She's asleep._ Hello_.

"Aishiteru, Allen-kun." She responded.

God, she left me speechless and left for dream world. I grinned to myself, silently hoping, that I will run into her in dream world. I started to drift onto a good sleep.

_From now on, I love the color pink. _

* * *

COLORS. 

_Enjoy. :_)


	3. 28 : Poker

**Theme 28 : Poker**

* * *

Lavi giggled. Hr prances across the halls. He laughs as he jumps down the stairs.  
Today is going to be a good day. He evilly laughs.  
Not only the sun was up, it was a hot day.  
He grins as he grips harder onto the pack of playing cards."Allen, let's play some poker." Lavi shouted, running towards Allen and Lenalee. They sat comfortably under a shady tree and fanning themselves to escape the massive heat wave.  
"Poker?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm utterly bored.." Lavi commented. "Kanda won't play with me and Komui threaten me with that devil machine." Lavi loosely explained his day. You see, Lavi enjoyed games, and upon such days as hot days, he enjoys a bit of strip games. For what reason? We will never know.

"I am in." Lenalee said, joining.

"Are you sure?" Lavi rose an eyebrow. She nodded. "okay, we're playing strip hold'em." Allen immediately fumed.

"Lenalee can-n't play-y!" Allen exclaimed.

"She joined, and she agreed to the game." Lavi said, shrugging.

"I'm in." Allen retorted, not too wild about Lenalee stripping. (Or maybe he is…)

"No cheating, Allen." Lavi said, shuffling the deck. Then handing out the cards. "I check."

"Check." Allen responded.

"I raise shoes and socks." Lenalee said, smiling.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Lavi asked, Allen doubting Lenalee a bit.

"Not really, but go anyways." She smiles again. Lavi expects her to be naked in three rounds.

"I call." Lavi grins.

"Call." Allen mused.

"Full house of tens." Lenalee said, smirking, placing her cards face down onto the ground. She leaned back to find the two boys oddly afraid. Allen sighed in defeat and took off his shoes and socks. Lavi gaped at Lenalee, maybe she should tone down her poker face. "What are you waiting for Lavi-kun?" Flustered, he began to take off his shoes.

Once more.

"Raise all loose clothing, such as gloves, ribbons, and headbands." Allen spoke.

"Fold." Lavi sighed.

"Call." Lenalee grins.

"I win, Lenalee." Allen apologized. "Royal flush, hearts."

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Lenalee grins, taking off the white glove. "Here's your glove back then." She had taken it this morning since her right hand was freezing from it being dumped into a bucket of ice water. She also preceded to take off her earrings.

"Let me deal." Lenalee spoke, Lavi handed over the deck of cards. "Let's go."

"I raise shirts." Lavi said, Allen rose an eyebrow (and hoped that Lenalee is wearing something under the uniform). Lenalee grinned, and nodded.

"Call." They said in unison.

"Open." Lenalee said. Allen revealed a hand of full house of queens and Lavi showed ace-high (this is when the person only have a single and it is their highest card). "You thought I was bluffing?" Lavi grinned.

"At least you have to take off your shirt with me." Lavi said, giving a quick wink at her. Suddenly a large (evil) smile appeared on her lips.

"Sorry boys, start taking off your shirts." Lenalee said, confidently. "Royal flush."

"Are you sure you're not the one cheating?" Allen asked.

"If I did cheat, you two would've been naked by now." Lenalee retorted. Allen blushed lightly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"You take off your clothes too slow, Allen." Lavi said, he had his shirt tossed to the side. "This breeze feels great." Allen stuck a tongue out at Lavi, and peeled the white dress shirt away from his sleeveless undershirt.

"That's it, Lenalee has to lose now." Lavi declared, a bright flame lighted up in his green eyes.

"We'll see." Lenalee said, twirling a loose strand of hair.

"You deal, Allen." Lavi said, tossing the cards towards the white haired teen. Lenalee's eyes began to wander onto Allen. She never noticed that it required muscles to shuffle but here he is, she saw the gentle movements as he moved. She was mesmerized by him. Yup, today is a good day. Lenalee thought.

**Couple Hours later**

Finally, Lenalee lost something. Her shirt. Did the weather just get hotter? Allen could take his eyes off her, no matter what he tried. He could feel his face getting red. In his mind, everything slowed down five times too much. From her unbutton the exorcist shirt to the point where took it off. Too much tension. He covered his mouth, which was left hanging open. Trying to avert his eyes, but it's like a magnetic force to her. He had such a sudden urge to touch her. He lowered his gaze, her stomach was well toned (along with her arms ), which led unto her hips, so fitting her size.  
"I'm going back up, give me back my pants." Lavi said, flustered. "Never playing with you two anymore." He took his pants and roughly placed it back on, and slipping on his shirt. He stomped out of the courtyard. 

Lenalee laughed.

"Wow, it's three already." Lenalee commented. The heat didn't waver and had continued to stayed the same. "It feels so much better without the heavy coat." She lays back down onto the soft grass. Her black cami tank was covering much since it's rising upwards due to movement. So the best thing Allen could do was laying down next to her.

"That was fun." Allen said.

"Too bad you didn't take off more." Lenalee said. She gasps. "Oh, did I just say that?" Allen unconsciously smirks.

"Do you want to see more?" He whispers.

"Pervert." She said back, unable to hide her blush. They were facing each other now, she didn't noticed she had checked him out for a brief moment.

"I'm a pervert , eh?" Allen retorted. Lenalee grins.

"Yes you are." She grins as Allen playfully tackles her. Without notice, they began to roll off the side of the hill. Lenalee gripped onto Allen tightly as she laughed. Allen hugged her close to him, hoping that she won't get hurt. At the end of the hill Lenalee was on top of him, her slim arms are his neck as she laid on top off him.

"Today was a great day." Lenalee commented, not noticing how red Allen was at the moment. He could feel her every curve against his body, when I say every curve, I meant every curve. She placed her chin in between his collar bone, facing him. Allen saw her hair blowing along with the breeze and her clear violet eyes.

Locking eyes, he swore he saw something mischievous glint in her eyes. Allen felt his lower lip wet.

"Did you just lick me?" Allen asked, bewildered. She said nothing, then smirking. He rolled over and had Lenalee on the bottom, taking a hold of her wrists. She grinned. Allen leaned in for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Kind of short, and i couldn't find a good ending to the story. I'll fix it once I get an idea. Poker is such a fun game (/winks). But not guranteed to get a girl/guy everytime. 

Thanks all for the lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them. Seriously, hit my heart right here, (/points to pancreas).

Ah, yes to all who are taking the challenge, I'm looking forward to see your intakes on those words. ;D


	4. 36 : Ink

**Theme 36 :: Ink **

**

* * *

**  
No one would have guessed, I, Lenalee, can draw. When I was young, I waited in front of office doors, waiting for my brother to finish. I sat there, bored. But my brother provided me with paper and large crayons.

I glanced down onto my blank piece of paper and my pencil twitched violently, aching to be used. A foggy image in my mind slowly became clear as I thought.

A picture of him. And only him.

Lately, there's only one thing on my mind. Allen Walker. His name alone made me feel giddy. I ache to draw something else. But only he lingers around. Soon enough, he's giving a gentle smile as he saw on the ledge looking out at the setting sun.

It was such a clear memory. It was a day before he had left for his mission with Kanda. I had approached him, leaning against the stone fence, enjoying the serene image.

_'Ah, Lenalee-chan.' He said, breaking the silence. I look up at him. _

_ 'Hmm?' I responded. _

_ 'Do me a favor?' He requested, never looking away from the sunset. _

_ 'Anytime.' I mused. _

_'Draw a picture of the sunset.' I grinned and nodded. _

I grabbed my color pencils and began coloring the inked picture. The yellow, red, and orange mixed well together, as the grey shades cover the stone wall. Allen, he was a mere shadow staring at the landscape.

I was satisfied. I made sure every detail was there from the smallest flower to the cracks on the wall. The more distinct thing was a slight glowing red from the person.

His cursed eye. I hate it so much. My fingers tremble with anger. I want to scream. His eye makes him feel responsible for every Akuma, every death among human, every inhumane thing. He is slowly having a mental breakdown due to it. I can't stand for it. His eye, I wish it was mine. Then I laughed. Odd as it seems, if I was in his position, I would obviously do the same thing. I want to protect everyone to the best of my abilities and beyond it. Closing my eyes, I wish for him to alright. To come safely home back to me.

My fist relaxed, my temper cooling down.

A loud voice shouted, announcing, he was back. Allen is back. I quickly got up, leaving his picture behind. I darted for the cafeteria, knowing that'll he be there eating Jerry's large amount of food. As I had thought, he was there. I grinned; he was already seated with Kanda, who was very annoyed.

I walked up to him, he had looked up.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun." I said, casually.

"I'm back." He responded. Then he went back to his meal. I took a seat, waited for him to be finished.

"I'm finished with your picture." I said, after he cleared all the plates. His eyes brighten up quickly.

"Really?" He asked like a child. I nodded and smiled. "What are we waiting for?" He said, literally jumping now. He took a hold of my hand and led me to my room. His hand is so much bigger than mine, despite me being a year older than him. Also, he is now a head taller. Growth spurts. I mentally sighed.

He gripped the knob of my door, he didn't let go of my hand either. But I'm not complaining. I guided him to the paper on the ground and handed it over to him.

"It's wonderful." He said after a moment staring. "But, can I add something?" My heart hurt a bit before nodding. He took a blank pen and drew another shadow next to his. "There."

"Two people?" I asked, wondering who the other person is.

"You and me." He brightly said, gripping my hand a bit harder. "Want to walk the sunset with me?"

"Of course." I said, smiling. I returned the squeeze then we made our way to the scene in the picture.

* * *

Well, short but I liked the idea. XD. I'm quite happy.Ohh, I drew a piture of them hugging. I must ink. 


	5. 12 : Death

Character death. Don't read if you don't want to.

* * *

**Theme 12 :: Death**

* * *

The war was finally over. Blood and death lingers in the air. Finally, no more akumas. No more need for innocent deaths. No more fighting. Unbelievable, there was no more need for them, exorcists. They may finally rest. 

Allen Walker was alone. Lavi had returned to headquarters to tend to the others along with Komui, working his hardest to save everyone. Some finders remain in search for lost bodies. Kanda's, Miranda's, Crowley's, and along with so many others he couldn't name.

Earl, he died along with Road and Tyki. The last of the Noah clan is no more. Allen sustained many injuries. So many cuts, and so many bruises. His body felt numb. But a small nagging feeling, kept him awake and moving. He slowly made his way around the battlefield. The ring was where Crowley fought, a little further up was a large barrier mark where Miranda had given up her life for those around to keep fighting. A small field was where the ambush came in, separating everyone from another.

Then, he arrived at a barren area, no one had looked in. His heart clenched, racing with doubtful anticipation A lean and battered up figure laid in the center of pool of blood.

"Lenalee?" He softly says, unable to grasp what was happening. "LENALEE!" He shouts now, running to her. She promised. She _fucking_ promised. Her sweet voice rang over and over in his head of her repeating; "I'll come back to you Allen, I have to tell you something." He slowly dropped onto his knees, he couldn't take it. The losses of the others cause him to miss them but a pain shot through Allen as he saw Lenalee.

Lenalee is lying dead before him. A fist formed with her small hand as her body lay on the hard, cold ground. A faint ghost of a smile was on her face. Allen brought her body close to his, digging his head into the crook of her neck.

"Lenalee…" He cries. No, he promised he won't cry for her. She didn't keep it. Why did she have to leave him? "You promised." A whimper now, small sobs escaped. A large stone stuck in his throat, a large twist in his stomach, his heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces.

Unable to contain his agony any more, he cries. He cries because of Lenalee. Her broken promise. Her unspoken words. Her ever loving voice. Her bright smiles. Her violet eyes that contrasted greatly with her dark green hair. The lost of it all, the lost of Lenalee.

He grips onto her fist, clenching his hand around hers.

"Come back…" He whimpered, this time, her death hurts so much more than Mana Walker's death and becoming an Akuma. "Don't leave…"

He forces her fist apart and intertwined his fingers with hers. Against his palm, a circle shaped item was pressed into his skin. Looking at the item, it was a ring. He picked up the ring and felt engravings on it. He glances at the ring.

'_Allen&Lenalee_'

A small burst of joy sang in his heart but quickly faded as he realized that she was gone. His grip on the ring grew stronger. A blood drop dripped onto the ground. Allen looked around, finding no one, he realized it was his. Touching the wound, he noticed he had a large cut near his right eye. Slowly, everything in his right eye faded, he knew he was blind.

He looked at Lenalee.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. His right eye gorged out as a violet one replaces it. Vice versa for Lenalee, her right eye was now gone and was replaced with Allen's grey eye. As the sight returns to Allen's right eye, he slipped the ring around his left ring finger.

He smiles and looks downward at Lenalee.

"I love you," He started. "Ever since the beginning, you captured my heart. Looks like you ran away with it too." He forces a gin. "But I'm going to yours. It's only even right?" He almost heard her laugh in the wind. "I love you so much." Then he kisses her on the lips. She was cold. "Let's go home." He picks up her weightless body and made the trek home.

**Black Religion Order  
Couple hours later**

Allen broke the silence by nearly breaking the door open. Everyone was paying respects to all those die for the sake of human kind. Allen felt their eyes on him. Whispers shot up, rumors. _Look, he has a grey and a violet eye! Wasn't that Lenalee's? Look at his left finger! There's a ring! Such a pity._ So much others, he didn't pay a heed to them. Then he approached Lenalee's older brother, Komui.

"Komui-san." Allen said. He didn't question Allen and took her body away. Then he turned his back from the Order.

"Allen." A familiar voice shouted, catching his attention.

"Lavi." Allen said, still facing the door."Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"Somewhere away. Far away." Allen said, he didn't know where he was going to go. His sixteen year old body could only take him so far.

"You should get healed." Lavi pointed out.

"Nothing can heal my scar now." Allen retorted.

"Promise me." Lavi said, giving up, knowing that Allen will not change his mind. "Promise me, that we'll meet again."

"We will." Allen turns around and smiles. A violet and a grey eye. Then he was gone.

* * *

I am going to continue this through another theme. Angst love. You gotta heart it. Bish. 


	6. 08 : Sorrow

Part two.

* * *

**Theme 08 :: Sorrow**

* * *

"This is our bestseller." A young woman with large rim glasses said, showing a thin book to the customer. "Since our town name is based on this book. Also I found out, recently, the author of this is really young. I believe his name is Lavi."

"Thank you." The taller man said, he took the book into his gloved hand. The man paid and left the shop. He lifted his hat, letting a golden ball escape and fly around his head. He looked up into the sky.

"Wow this town is really small." A woman commented to her traveling friend.

"Yeah, I did some research." The other woman said.

"You always research."

"Isn't my fault, curiosity kills me." She started. "I was reading the tale that they based this town on. It moved me to tears. I couldn't put that book down!"

"What was it about?" The friend asks, now curious.

"A young man and a lady who is a year older than him had an unacquainted love. They both enter war and once the war was over. Everyone was at peace; the man got up from his position and went to search for her. But stumbling on a clear meadow, he found his beloved. I was balling at this point. He finds her dead." The friend gasps.

"Don't tell me the rest! I have to go buy the book now. I must read it." She declared. Her friend grinned.

The man turned his head and continued to make his way through the busy market.

"Timcampy?" A voice alerted the man.

"Kuso." The man said, finding the golden golem gone.

"Allen?" A hand was placed onto his shoulder. He turns around and grins. "Allen!"

"Lavi." Allen says as Timcampy flew back onto his head. "Long time no see."

"So it has been." The man before Allen stood at the same height five years back. "Wow, you grown so much."

"Just like your hair." Allen pointed out. True indeed, Lavi had only kept his bangs short and his hair much longer.

"It's for Yuu." Lavi said. "I cut his hair two years back by accident and made me grew mine out." Allen could've laughed at the spot but due to his increase of maturity, he gave a smile.

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked.

"He should be around." Lavi said. "Want to come to our place tonight? Everyone would love to see you."

"Everyone?"

"Yep, everyone from the old days. We never split up, well some of us did. To return to their families but pretty much we stuck together."

"Ah, dinner too?"

"You're still thinking about food all the time?"

"I'm weak willed." Allen stated. "And no, food is one of my lesser worries."

"Are you Lavi?" A girl of ten squealed, tugging on Lavi's pants.

"Yep, what's your name?" He asked, bending down to her height.

"I'm Teresa! I'm your biggest fan!" She grins, her two front teeth gone.

"Really? I'm so lucky to have such a cute girl to be my fan." Lavi said, smiling.

"Thank you! But I have to go now, mother is calling me." She smiles more. "Thank you again Lavi!"

"So, why is she your biggest fan?" Allen asked.

"Cause of my book." Lavi said.

"Ah, I never you were the writer."

"I wasn't. I will never ever be. I'm a recorder, Allen. I record everything the way they are." Lavi took a breath. "The story was of you and Lenalee."

"It's been so long since I heard her name from someone else's mouth. It still sounds so sweet." Allen said, closing his eyes. She glances at Lavi. "See her eye?" He nods. "Everything seems brighter and lively through her eye. Everything is so, so worth it. As I look through my cursed one, everything is dulled out. Nothing has a meaning. I remember one time at the station; she had said she detested my eye. As of now, I do too."

"You're holding in so much Allen. You know we still have all of us." Lavi comforted.

"I know, she had taught me that. But I needed to be on my own for awhile." Allen whispers. "I had a hard time accepting the fact she was gone. Everyday I woke up from a dream of her here. A nightmare of her dying. Another of her being lost. Another after another. But soon it had died down. I get a glimpse of her smile, if I'm lucky enough."

"But you kept our promise."

"Of course, I think I'm okay now."

"You were always welcomed, bean sprout." A new voice interrupts them.

"Kanda." Allen greets. "And I think it's about time I came home."

"It just took you five years." Lavi muttered.

They walk off to enter the house.

"Hey, Lavi."

"Hmm?"

"What did you write in the book anyways. We never kissed before. So then it must've been a hard time selling this novel."

"I-uh." Lavi stuttered. "Bye." He runs off. Allen laughs and opens the book.

"Allen dinner!"

"Coming." Then he place down the book and headed downstairs. Towards a new life with her in his heart.

* * *

_Allena _

_What I'm about to say is ninety-nine percent true. They never had any intimate times together but they held a love so strong that can twist your insides out. Allen was the survivor as for Lenalee, she was the fighter. They stood for each other. Lenalee did indeed passed away. Allen is very alive physically. But may your story touch others, just as it did for me. _

_Dedicated to Allen and Lenalee; Who were truly mean to be. _

And a small voice said, 'Sorrow only lasts for a moment.'

* * *

Allena was the name of the city. :o Sorry for the slow update. There might be another one tomorrow although a short one. CAuse I will not be home until 6pm and on Thursday 10pm. Yayyyy. Hope you enjoyed very much. 


	7. 30 : Stars

AU and drabble.

* * *

**Theme 30 :: Stars **

* * *

A small girl cries. She was about six or so. Backed up against the barren wall, she watched the loud cars zoom pass. She cries a little harder. Upon the realization that no one was coming for her, she cried out.

"Why are you so sad?" A sweet voice called her. It made her look her, everything was blurry. But the boy had white hair and beautiful grey eyes. His eyes seem to be omnipotent and so loving. She began to loose herself in his eyes.

"Mommy and daddy." She blandly said, as if she practiced this a million times. "They are not coming for me." Cracked, her throat burned. Her nose and eyes rubbed raw from the excessive weeping. Then the boy sat next to her. He was warm.

She said noting as he gripped her hand. He squeezed it, grabbing her attention. His free hand pointed upwards.

"I'll give you that star." He stated. "So I can be with you wherever you are. So then you have no more reasons to cry." The girl slowly smiled.

"My guardian angel." She mused, settled. She felt the heavy pounds of weight being release and lifted from her chest. Sudden relief flew into her, dancing with her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Go now." He politely said. She reluctantly got up and walked away. Turning her head, he was gone. "But I never even got your name." Then she was gone.

* * *

Well this maybe a prologue to a high school fiction. gasp gasp. Well, we all know who the girl was and the guy right? If you don't, you put me to shame. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	8. 20 : Intangible

Theme 36 : Ink

**Theme 20 : Intangible **

There he goes again, off to save another innocent. Others, who can't defend for themselves, and he turns around facing the large open door.

"Come back alive." I said, gripping onto the hem of his sleeve. Accustomed, he turns around and smiles. His grey eyes disappearing and a large grin plastered on. He placed his hand onto my shoulder, and looks into my eyes.

"Always do, don't I?" Allen responded, and then he faces the door and leaves. I smiled, he promised to come back. Come back to _me_. I raised my hand, grazing the aura he had left behind.

"Lenalee-chan?"

I flinched; I must've drifted off for a bit. My brother stood staring intently at me.

"Yes?" I asked back, politely. He shakes his head as if he wanted to say something but fought against it. I giggled at his indecisive behavior. "I'm going to be in the field." I closed the heavy wooden door behind me and leaped off the balcony. Once I hit the ground, I began rethinking.

Whenever Allen's not here, I tend to think a little more of him. Every time, I reevaluated my feelings for him and so far, every time, it was the same result; I love Allen Walker. For everything that he is and was. I decided to lay down in the meadow; the sun had begun to set. The clouds were a mix of bursting colors; the gold intertwined beautifully with purples, deep pinks and oranges. On the opposite side, the white moon peered through the clear sky.

The sun is just like Allen. I placed my arm over my forehead, keeping out the sun from my eyes. Allen was warm; he cared for everything around him. There was this one time, where he almost trampled over a small flower and spent the time apologizing to it. I laughed and waited for Allen to be finished with the flower. To be honest, I was jealous of the small plant. To hear such caring words from Allen was comforting. The sun takes away the dark and Allen uses his arm to take away our darkness; the Akuma.

I removed my arm, the sun was dwindling to the point where it was almost completely dark. Like the sun, the closer to the sun, the move it hurts. Slowly the heat will burn you away. Allen's heart is like the sun. The closer you get to him, the pain he has gets transferred to you. I laughed, I didn't care about the pain I will experience but the harder I try, the more distant he gets. Suddenly, I realized that Allen is intangible, the untouchable. His hollow smiles are filled with pain.

I sighed, he's intangible. It echoed in my heart. My heart ill never touch his. My shoulders shook; a shiver racked my entire body. My heart shattered, broken. Then there was a lump stuck in my throat, unwilling to leave me. I covered my eyes, forcing myself not to cry.

Two long and sturdy arms were thrown around my neck.

"I'm home, Lenalee."

Well, sorry about the long break. O—o. more like a 5 month break. Wow. Mm, I updated! Haha.


	9. 16 : Tears

**Theme 16 : Tears**

"Allen…" A small voice cracked the hollow silence. Lenalee sat against the wall, scarred.

"LENALEE!" The white hair boy shouted, dashing towards her. The girl's eyes were shut closed and her right leg was crushed by a piece of the fallen building. A pool of blood surrounded her.

"It's finally over Allen." She said, smiling sadly. An arrow was shot through Allen's heart.

"Ah, so it is." He said, bending down. "Let me remove this for you." Allen calmly shattered the cement into pieces, freeing Lenalee's leg.

"Thank you." She smiles again. She felt her eyes dropping slowly. "Don't leave me."

"I never will and I never had." Allen responded, taking her hand into his. He caressed it against his face. "Let's go." He bent over and picked her up. She placed her uninjured arm around his neck, digging her head into the crook of his neck. She took a deep inhale of air, treasuring the refreshing smell of Allen.

"Allen…" She said, before passing out.

--

"**Lenalee."**

The voice shouted urgent and distressed. Yet Lenalee couldn't wake up and comfort the voice. She heard her name some more, her grip tightened trying to open her eyes.

Allen cried out her name, in attempt that she'll wake up and come back to him. He was afraid, that the only thing that kept him going was going to gone from his side. He saw her hand, forming a tight grip. He placed his over hers. It was cold. Allen undid the fist and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers.

Then she gripped tighter upon the feeling of the warm hand. Lenalee was in awe of the warmth from her hand. She picked up her right hand and looked at it contently. She brought it to the cheek of her face, savoring the warmth. Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep.

Allen began to panic when he grip loosen.

"No, Lenalee…" He whispered. "Don't leave me!" Without him knowing it, tears began to stream down his face.

Lenalee woke up when the black space around her began to pour rain. The rain was warm.

"Allen…"

Then he was at ease, she was still alive.

"I'm here, Allen." She said, nothing more than a whisper. "I'm always here for you."


End file.
